Project Summary Abstract The Advanced Imaging Research Center (AIRC) at OHSU is involved in fundamental MRI research, with an emphasis on dynamic contrast studies, diffusion tensor imaging and the molecular origins of MRI contrast. The AIRC operates four research-dedicated MRI instruments. A 30 cm bore 12T system for animal studies, a Siemens 7T whole body scanner and two Siemens 3T instruments. One 3T scanner is situated on the Oregon National Primate Research Center campus, which is located about ten miles west of the main OHSU campus. The data collected by an eclectic community of researchers within OHSU amounts to 3 terabytes per year and is projected to grow over the next five years. The current use and projected growth clearly calls for a high end research- dedicated DICOM data storage system to meet the needs of AIRC investigators and the community of OHSU scientists that it serves. This equipment grant application requests funds for a Candelis ImageGrid-10 PACS appliance to enable the AIRC to meet its current and projected image storage and retrieval needs. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Research performed at the AIRC has a direct relevance on a large number of issues relating to public health which include improved diagnostic imaging of breast cancer, studies of brain aging and the relationship between aging and neurological disorders, normal brain vascular physiology, dynamic contrast MRI and its application to tumor prognosis and treatment assessment, development of improved animal models of human disease, early differentiation of brain neuronal connectivity patterns and brain chemistry of alcoholism.